Into the Forest
by TheUnrelentingOne
Summary: Flora was determined to show Harry (dragan of nature) to a new flower she found in the forest near Alfea. What they find instead is that the Flower is a portal to a different world. A world that is teeming with nature, now they must help the locals stop a dark being from plaguing the land and preventing the duo from leaving the world. (Helia doesn't exist in story) OC romance


**Into the Forest**

Chapter 1: Focus on the trees

The wind drifted through the trees making them sway with grace, sounds of birds and insects were melodic to Flora and Harry as they walked briskly through the forest taking in the wondrous sight of nature at its finest. "So how close are we to it Flora?" Harry asked the fairy of nature, Flora did not turn to him, and instead she spoke as she continued to concentrate on retracing her steps to the location of why she brought out the curious boy. "Not very far, I remember this low hanging branch from when I was here the first time" she said. Flora had found a very unique flower (even to her) while on one of her many adventures in the forest just outside of Alfea, the forest seemed to have all the same trees, but when you got further into the forest the area had new trees and plants to offer which is what the nature fairy was after.

The duo continued to walk for a few more minutes until Flora stopped abruptly, Harry just managed to stop too before he crashed into Flora's back. "Hey Flora, you alright did you find it?" he asked her, Flora only nodded, stepping aside she allowed him to gaze upon what they came out here for. It was a very beautiful flower. The flower looked like a rose except for the fact that its colour was a rainbow; many colours swirled around on the petals, inside a glowing orb kind of like a pearl in a clam glowed with immense power. Harry was stunned by this amazing plant, Harry having the power of nature too could also appreciate the power of even the smallest of plants, he didn't want to touch it as it looked as fragile as thin glass but again he also wanted to see if it hid any secrets from his curious eyes. Flora walked over to him beside the flower "I was the same when I first saw it, I can sense strong magic from this flower but not like energy that can be absorbed…it almost seems like a…portal." Flora spoke pausing a few times at the end. Harry looked up to Flora showing more curiosity, Flora caught on to the look in his eyes "Harry we can't, we don't know what could happen when we go in there. It may appear wonderful and peaceful but that may be an illusion to trick people like us to investigate it." Harry thought it over in his head for a moment, eventually he sighed knowing what was the right thing to do "I guess your right how about we take a few photos and go back to Alfea" he asked in a slightly disappointed tone. Flora smiled "Thank you" she said. The two took several photos of the flower on their phones before beginning to leave. Or they would have if the flower didn't startle them with a bright glow that could light up even some of the darkest places, the flower then began to unfurl its petals revealing the orb inside. The said orb began to grow bigger and bigger looking much like a portal, it began to create a vacuum that was trying to pull in the duo. "Flora hold on to something quickly!" Harry shouted she did what Harry demanded grabbing hold of a tree and Harry did the same. Clutching the trees has hard as they could they try to wait if the portal would eventually die down, it didn't, the portal only increased the vacuum sucking them in closer. Eventually the power was too strong Harry's grip was slipping on the already hard to grip tree and he ended up going through the portal, Flora's grip also weakening followed suite with Harry into the portal. The orb then shrunk down into the flower and the petals furled back to how the flower originally appeared like nothing happened.

Harry fell down landing on what looked like a field of daisies, he went to get up when something landed on his back pushing him onto the ground his face in the dirt, he heard a muffled "I'm sorry" from above. Finding the weight was gone; he rose from the field brushing off the dirt from his clothes and face. After finishing up he turned to find Flora next to him giggling "So you were the one that landed on me" Harry said with slight amusement, Flora eventually stopping her giggling spoke up "Yes that was me, but hey you broke my fall, don't you feel good you stopped a lady from hurting herself" Flora asked Harry. "I do, but you are anything but a lady" Harry grinned, he got a playful punch from Flora "Oh hush you" she giggled once more. "Ok jokes aside were are we?" Harry asked. Flora getting back to a serious face looked around "I'm not sure; it's new to me, but it must be the other side of that portal that we came from" she replied "So would that flower be a magical device that is used to traverse through different worlds? I've never seen this landscape on any planet in the magic dimension" Harry questioned Flora only shrugged "I guess, anyway our top priority is to find our way back out, so we need to find if this world has any people that can help us" Flora ordered. Harry nodded "Ok let's go."

So the duo began their walk, they noticed all kinds of trees and plants, many they had seen before but a few new ones too. Old looking temples with many crawling vines stood up on cliffs or could be briefly seen in dense jungles and the air was silent accept for the brief chirping of birds or the sound of the whistling wind through the leaves of the trees. Making their way along path through a jungle a sound of twigs snapping could be heard. "Did you here that" Flora asked "Yep" was Harry's reply, "Be careful we don't know what's out their and if its friend or foe" Harry said slowing pacing around looking in every direction he sharply turned his head to his right when he heard Flora shout "There! The trees say someone's over there" looking at the given direction he sees a young man around his late 20s hiding behind a tree.

"Hey you don't be alarmed we aren't going to harm you" Harry says showing he has no weapons on him, the man slowly walks out from behind the tree, getting a better look at him he looks to be tribal, he has slightly darkened skin with reddish markings etched all over him, his blackish hair with hazel eyes stood out prominently, he wears a cloth that drapes down to his knee with leather boots made from animal skins and a strap runs up the side of his chest around his back where a bow sits and by his waist a belt with a large hunting knife. "We may be the ones that need to be said that" Flora said slightly nervous, the man speaks up in surprisingly good English, "Who are you and why are you here?" the man asked the pair Harry speaks up for the both of them "I'm Harry and that's my friend Flora over there, we need to find our way out of this place. I mean it's a very nice place but we belong on another planet and would like to go home. The tribal man looks at them suspiciously for a moment before he opens his eyes wide all his suspicion gone away with the wind. "My name is Katool; I am a local of this wondrous world of Namandia" he says opening his arms wide to emphasize the land around him. "I can sense that you are beings of nature are you not?" he questions the two nature beings "Y-yes we are, I'm guessing you can sense our magic" Flora speaks up, Katool nods "I can, as for helping you get home that I can and can't do." Harry and Flora look to each other puzzled "What do you mean?" Flora asks. Katool smiles "I mean if you want to be able to go home you need to help us with a dark being that forces all of us including visitors from leaving Namandia. Flora and Harry perk up at the mention of 'dark being' Harry speaks up "A dark being is threatening this amazing place?" Katool responds "Yes and if you can harness nature very well, you could just be our salvation in to stopping the menace from plaguing the environment and trapping us here, not that I would want to really leave that is" Flora ponders for a moment before asking a question "Can you tell us more about the dark force?" Katool shakes his head "I cannot but my tribe's leader can and also explain how you can leave Namandia, come follow me" Katool says waving telling them to follow him. After a bit of hesitation the two eventually started to follow the tribal man known as Katool to his tribe so they could learn more about the evil presence.

Lurking above a cliff face, menacing eyes gaze at the party as they go deeper into the jungle. It looks to a group of vile looking beasts snarling at each other with teeth that looked to drip with malicious intent. "Follow them" it said with a dark toned voice. The beasts roared out and began to run down the cliff with only one goal to fulfill for their master. The sinister being lingering for as few more seconds turned around dispersing into shadow, off to do more unspeakable things.

 **Here is another story that I have started. I hope you enjoy it as I progress with it. Yes I will continue it just not today.**


End file.
